In Secret, but Not Forever
by AuraAuthor
Summary: What would have happened if Therese had tried to show Camille what she wanted?


In Secret, but Not Forever

By: Aura Author

Pinterest board created under Aura Author to reflect the story

"Therese! Therese! Where are you silly girl?"

Therese rolled her eyes and gently pushed Laurent beneath her skirts to hide him from her aunt. "I'm… I'm here," she croaked out trying to ignore Laurent's fingers and mouth as they wreaked havoc on her thigh.

"Oh Therese, dear, you look so very pale! Do you have one of those awful headaches again?"

Therese covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out as Laurent's fingers slipped in between her folds. "Ye… yes Aunt. Yes. I… I'm afraid my headache is rather fierce today."

"Poor dear," her aunt tutted. "I'll make you a cup of tea, shall I? You must feel better before Camille comes home from the office."

Therese moaned lightly as Laurent pushed his thumb gently against her sensitive bud of flesh. "Oh dear," her aunt tutted again. "I'll get the tea right away. You should lie down dear. You really must feel better before Camille comes home."

After hearing the click of the door closing Laurent appeared from beneath her skirts with a wide grin. "And just what do you need to be in good health for Camille tonight my pet?" he asked brazenly.

"That is none of your affair. Now you have to go before she comes back with the tea."

Laurent stood and made a grand gesture of sucking his fingers clean causing Therese's mouth to open in a slight 'O' shape. "Tell me Therese," he said softly, leaning towards her. "When he ruts above you with his weak and pale frame do you think of me?"

Therese eyed him cautiously. "I think of nothing when I am with Camille."

Laurent's eyes flamed for a moment. "You actually let him touch you?" he spat.

"He is my husband and it is my duty," Therese said briskly before walking to the second door of the bedroom and opening it hoping it would encouraged Laurent to take his leave.

Laurent glared at her, but made no further comment as he left the room. Therese felt guilty for her actions with both Laurent and Camille. Why was happiness so damn difficult?

"Therese?" a soft voice called from the door to the bedroom. "Therese are you awake?"

"Yes Suzanne, please, do come in," Therese answered politely, hoping that the visit would be brief.

"Madam says you feel poorly Therese. Whatever is the matter?"

Therese rolled her eyes and sat on the side of the bed. "Just a headache Suzanne. They strike me often these days."

"Therese, could you be with child?" Suzanne asked with a wide smile.

Therese shook her head. "No, no Suzanne. That isn't the cause. Camille… we are careful because a baby would bring such stress right now. Maybe in the future."

Suzanne shook her head and sat on the chair nearest the bed. "I would love to have a child. I'm barren sadly, but that doesn't stop us from practicing," Suzanne said impishly.

"Why Suzanne!" Therese exclaimed with a wide grin. "That is positively scandalous!"

The ladies were silent for several moments before Therese gathered the courage to ask the question that was on her mind. "Suzanne?"

"Hmm?"

"Do… do you enjoy it?"

"It?"

Therese let out a sigh. "Making love. Do you enjoy it?"

Suzanne was thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't at first, but then… well now I do."

Therese tilted her head to the side. "What changed?"

Suzanne blushed. "I told him what to do to please me," she said quietly. "I read a book, you see, an… erotic… novel that described love making in scandalous ways. One night when Monsieur was prepared to practice I told him what I wanted to try."

"And he was ok with that? With you making suggestions?"

"Heavens no, not at first. Gave me this dribble about being the head of the household and he knew what was best. But I pointed out that he didn't have the parts of a lady so he couldn't possibly know what felt good to me, just like I didn't know what pleased him."

"That… that makes excellent sense Suzanne."

"The first time… I told him I wanted to use my mouth," Suzanne said without making eye contact with Therese.

Therese's eyes grew wide. "And… how… how was it?"

"Sticky," Suzanne said causing both women to launch into a fit of giggles. "But after that, well, it got better each time. We still learn from each other, but it is wonderful now and I look forward to our nights of passion."

Suzanne watched her carefully. "I take it you do not enjoy love making with Camille."

Therese shook her head. "It's awful, but it's not his fault. Not really. He's weak from sickness and work. I just… I just suppose it's not meant to be for the two of us."

"Therese," Suzanne said quietly, "I have a suggestion that might improve how you feel. If you would like to discuss this further."

Therese bit her bottom lip and thought of the way Laurent made her feel. Could Camille do the same thing? Was it possible for her to have happiness with one man? She loved Camille. She loved him beyond reason, but he couldn't give her the passion that Laurent provided. "What Suzanne? What could I do to improve our love making?"

Suzanne glanced warily at the door before she spoke. "You take the lead," she whispered.

Therese shook her head. "I'm… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You start the process. Whether it's with your mouth or disrobing in front of him, whatever it takes to get started and when he is ready then you sit astride him and ride him as a horse."

Therese's hand flew to her mouth. She had experienced the position with Laurent, but had never thought to try it with Camille. Her in that position would keep him from being winded and allow their love making to last longer until maybe she could feel complete as he did.

"Thank you for the advice Suzanne. I must consider it wisely."

"Blow out the candles Therese it's time for bed," Madam yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes madam," Therese said with a sigh.

When she entered their bedroom Camille was already in his night shirt and pulling the covers back. "It's been a long day Therese. Mother said you suffered another headache. Are you well now?"

Therese stood in the doorway and watched him move about. His frame was thin, but firm and while he was pale in tone his eyes were always a brilliant blue. He wasn't classically handsome like Laurent, but he was pleasing to look at in his own right. "Therese, love?" he asked quizzically from beside the bed. "Are you quite alright?"

Therese smiled softly before entering the room and closing the door behind her gently. "I'm well Camille. My headache is much better thank you for asking."

"I wonder if it is not the smog of the city that brings on your headaches love. I feel as if it makes my ability to breathe well even more difficult."

"The country air was much cleaner," Therese agreed.

"Maybe we should move back," Camille said as he settled beneath the covers.

"Maybe," she answered.

"Therese, are you coming to bed? I sleep much better when I can hold you close."

She stood still for a moment, but that was all it took for her to make her decision. "Look at me Camille," she whispered.

"Alright love," he said with a hint of smirk in his voice. "I see you very well in the candle light. My vision has not failed me as of yet."

"Good," she answered as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Therese?"

"Hush Camille," she said firmly. "Keep your eyes on me."

Camille watched her questioningly but did as she asked and she heard his gasp as she pulled her white shift over her head and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor of the bedroom. She slowly pulled the pins that held her long hair in place at her nape and delighted when he was staring at her star struck.

Therese kneeled on the bed and crawled slowly towards Camille. He watched her with a hunger and a shyness that she had not seen before. She straddled his legs and pulled his hands to touch her breasts. "Touch me Camille," she said delicately as she leaned down to take his mouth with hers.

Camille was shy at first with his kisses and his touch, but he warmed to the occasion quickly. Therese fisted her hands in his hair and moaned as his mouth trailed down her neck and collar until stopping to lick at her erect and rosy right nipple. Her gasp made him pull back. "Therese, oh heaven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you love…"

She cut him off with a deep kiss. "You didn't hurt me Camille," she said against his mouth. "Would you allow me to teach you how to please me?"

He leaned back against the headboard and stared at her in silence. She was prepared for his inevitable denial that she needed to be pleased and wouldn't hold it against him if it was what he chose. "Yes," he whispered.

"What?" she asked in surprise. Not sure that she had heard him correctly.

"Teach me," he gulped. "Teach me how to please you Therese. It's all I've ever wanted."

Therese grinned at him and kissed him gently. Camille had beautiful hands and long slender fingers that were perfect for playing the piano. Therese believed he could play her just as well. Therese showed him how to cup her sex and hissed with pleasure as his fingers slipped inside of her damp folds.

Camille began moving his fingers on instinct in and out of Therese and his smile showed how pleased he was that his fingers could bring her such pleasure. Camille seemed determined to make her gasp again as he took her right nipple into his mouth and suckled deeply. This sensation combined with his thumb gently brushing against her sensitive nub of flesh sent Therese over the edge quickly. "Amazing," Camille muttered at the feeling of Therese fluttering around his fingers. "Has that been supposed to happen?" He asked confused.

Therese was gasping for breath as she came down from her orgasmic high, but she was able to nod the affirmative. "That's… That's never happened before, has it Therese?"

Camille sounded ashamed. Therese gently pulled Camille's fingers from within her body and placed them at his lips to taste. "My turn," she purred at him.

Therese eased the covers down and pushed Camille's night shirt up and over his head. "You won't get cold," she whispered as she wrapped her hand gently around his erect length.

Camille gasped, but Therese put a hand on his chest and pushed him against their bed. "Trust me Camille," she said before ducking her head and engulfing his tip in her mouth with a gentle suck.

Camille cried out and gripped the bed sheets while Therese suckled his erection. "Therese," he whispered passionately. "Therese… stop. Stop please."

Therese realized that her actions had pushed him close to his edge, but he didn't want to finish in her mouth. She drug her tongue across his tip one last time before moving to straddle him again. Camille's eyes were wide with lust and passion and their next kiss was gentle. "Aren't you going to lay down?" he asked while cupping her face.

She smiled at him slyly but shook her head. Therese gripped his length again and held him steady as she lowered herself onto his erection. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of fullness and completion that he created. She had never felt like this, not even when Laurent was inside of her.

Therese began to rock her hips back and forth creating a wonderful friction that made her moan sensually. Camille gripped her hips with his long fingers and began to rock beneath her matching her rhythm without difficulty. It only took a few long strokes to push them both over threshold into stronger orgasms that either had ever known before.

Therese lay atop Camille while the sweat cooled on both their bodies. A stupid grin was fixed on her face and his hands were gently stroking her hair. He coughed occasionally, but it was nothing compared to how he coughed when he clumsily attempted to make love to her. "Therese," he said tenderly.

"Yes Camille?" she answered raising her face to look at him.

His eyes shocked her. The tenderness she saw in them was reflected in her own. "I'm sorry."

Therese moved to the side of his body in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

Camille coughed severely for a moment and Therese presented him with a cup of water before he could speak again. "I… I didn't know it was supposed to be like that for you."

"I'm sorry Camille. Until today I didn't know how to explain to you what I needed."

Camille pushed a loose strand of hair behind Therese's ear. "Will you be done with Laurent now?" he said almost too faint for her to hear.

Her eyes filled with tears as she bowed her head to him. "You knew?" she whispered.

"I knew," he said gently. "But I knew he gave you something I could not and… I love you too much to keep that from you."

"I love you Camille. Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you anything Therese. You are my angel," he answered, kissing her lips delicately.

Therese kissed him back and lay her head gently against his chest. She felt complete, she felt whole, and she knew life was now changed forever.

~FIN~

Author's Note: I watched this film for the first time the other night and was struck by how much could have changed if Therese had just been open. She was blocked from that by her aunt, but she could have spoken to Camille and I think he would have listened. They really did love each other and had they worked at the passion they lacked I think they could have been happy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
